Dear Sev
by Snickerdoodle225
Summary: When what happens on the train combines with an unfinished letter, what do you get? I DIDN'T GET REVIEWS, BUT IT WAS JUST SO MUCH FUN THAT I DECIDED TO WRITE MORE TO THE TRAMATIC STORY OF LILY AND SEVERUS! THE SAGA CONTINUES! RATING CHANGED TO M! WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

A small light split the darkness. A red-haired teenager was sitting at her desk, staring at a piece of paper. It was blank, save for two words: Dear Sev. Lily Evans really didn't know what to say to her Slytherin friend.

Ever since she was nine years old, Severus Snape had been her best friend. Now, eight years later, they were still the best of friends. Well, that was until about two weeks ago. . .

Flashback

_Lily had caught a glimpse of Sev's left arm and just about screamed. There, in black, was the dark mark burned into his skin. Sev, having heard Lily's gasp of terror, turned to see what was wrong, but he was too late. Lily had already left in a bundle of tears. Sev went after her. Not knowing what was wrong; he found her in a compartment all by herself, crying tears of agony. _

"_Lily, what's the matter?" asked Sev cautiously. _

"_How could you?" she asked in a hushed voice. Severus just stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face. He had no idea what she was talking about, for he hadn't seen what she'd seen. _

_Lily got up and yanked up Snape's left arm, and just stared at him with hurt in her eyes. He finally figured it out. Sev paled. He had joined the Dark Lord the previous summer and had hidden it from Lily for a year. _

"_Lily, please, I can explain. . ." Sev began, but Lily cut in. _

"_You lied to me!! Not only that, but you betrayed me!! I hate you!!" she yelled. That was all she said as she pushed past Sev. _

End Flashback

Those were the last words she had spoken to Sev. She didn't mean any of them. Sure, he lied to her and betrayed her, but she didn't hate him. In fact, it was just the opposite. She loved Severus Snape with all that she had. Her boyfriend, James Potter, was then pushed aside. James was nice and handsome and played Quidditch, but Sev was more of a man then James could ever be. James and his gang (Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew) picked on Sev and, try as she might, Lily could not get them to stop.

Lily just sat there staring at the unfinished letter, thinking on what she should say. Should she admit her love for him? Should she invite him over? Visions of Sev visiting flew through her head. Thoughts of his reaction when he received this letter came next. He would tell her that he wouldn't be caught dead in a muggle household, and it was torment enough just hanging out with her anymore.

Lily was jerked out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Lily, are you in there?" asked her father in a caring voice. Lily quietly got up and opened the door. Her father stood there with a letter in his hands. "This just came for you," he said kindly. Lily took the letter and looked at the front. It was from Sev. Tears formed in her eyes. "Lily, is something wrong?" her dad asked. Lily just shook her head. "Nice try, Lil, but I know when you're upset." Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly hugged her loving father around the neck and cried into his shoulder. "Lily, you haven't even opened it yet. You don't even know what it is."

"Really, I don't care. Just the fact that he dared to drop me an owl is surprising after what happened on the train," explained Lily.

"I'm not gonna ask about the train, but you better open that just incase it's a howler."

"Sev hates howlers."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't know that you love them. Now I'll go away so you can enjoy your letter." Lily's Father walked away. Lily closed her door again. As she sat down at her desk again, she glanced at the two-word letter. It would have to wait.

Lily stared at the letter for a while before she opened it. Satisfied it was not a howler and it was indeed from Sev, she carefully opened it.

_Dear Lily, _

_I'm sorry I lied to you. I should have told you. You mean more to me than any lord, Dark or Light. I don't know what I was thinking joining the Dark Lord and his forces. I knew it would upset you, and that was a risk I shouldn't have been willing to take. No matter how much you say you hate me, I love you, Lily Evans. _

_Whenever I've just been beaten up by James and his gang, your smile warms my heart. Cloudy days always seem sunny with you around. You make me happier than any one else ever has. I really don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you. I just wanted you to know, even though I know that I'll never measure up to Potter. I know you will reject me, and I don't blame you. James Potter is good for you. He'll be strong for you, I can't give you anything. _

_Now I'm just rambling and wasting your time. I just wanted to apologize for scaring you. _

_God, damn it, I hate the Dark Lord. There is no way in Hell that I could obey him. I quit the Dark Lord. Not just for my sanity, but for you. _

_Oh, God, I'm back to rambling again. I'm sorry. For everything. _

_Your friend, _

_Severus Snape_

Lily had to read the letter a few times in order for the meaning to really sink in. She had always thought that the Dark Lord took priority over her in Sev's life. Now he was quitting partly for her. He loved her? She didn't really know what to say to that one. She always had loved him, but thought it would be a little awkward for him to date her. Now, he had poured his heart into the letter. It was official; she was breaking up with James. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote "Dear James," on the top.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew, I'm glad that's over," said Lily, staring out over the rooftops. She had finished her breakup letter to James, and an apology/love letter to Severus. He only lived a few blocks away. In a matter of minutes, an owl came flying over the tops of London. With a faithful reply, Mangra, her owl, settled herself on her perch while her mistress read her letter.

_Dear Lily, _

_I'm glad to hear that you forgive me for keeping the mark from you, but are you sure about the fact that you love me? You can't be serious about the fact that you want to be with me either. I can give you nothing; James can give you the world. I think that you are making a big mistake. Even though it makes me sad to see you with my worst enemy, stay with James _(Lily hadn't told Sev that she had already informed James of the break in relationship)_. I just want you to be happy. _

_I send the love that shall never be returned,_

_Sev_

Lily was appalled. She was under the impression that Sev would be happy with her decision to be his. He wanted her to be happy, but what he didn't understand is that she would be the happiest girl in the world if she was his girl. He had given her the world and not even known it. He had given her the original confirmation of her magic. He had given her a friend in a world of hatred. He, a pure-blood Slytheryn, had stayed with her, a muggle-born Gryffindor, through all of their Hogwarts years so far. Why did that have to change?

_Dear Sev, _

_You have given me the world and you didn't even know it. You handed me the key to the wizarding world. You gave me friendship and hope in a world of hate. You, a pure-blood Slytheryn, stayed with me, a muggle-born Gryffindor, through all of our Hogwarts years so far. I would be the happiest girl in the world if you were my man. I love you, Sev, and only you. I don't know if I could live without you. Please understand that I can't stand to see you suffer when I'm with another guy I don't even love. I was perfectly serious about wanting your love for me never to fade. _

_I send the love you say shall never be returned, _

_Lily_

When she'd finished, Mangra swept the letter up and, knowing where it was going, took off towards Sev's house. In exactly 42.7 seconds, Mangra came back with a scrap piece of parchment with two words on it: _Hold on. _So, Lily did as she was told and sat, waiting for something to happen. It seemed like hours, but she sat, unmoving, thinking about what Sev would do, or what she could do to make Sev understand that he was the one she loved.

Out of nowhere, there was a knock at the door downstairs. Lily jumped, and then listened intently for the voice of whoever was at the door.

"I need to speak to Lily alone." It was Sev.

Lily stood and headed down the stairs. By the time her father turned to call her down the steps, she was already there, standing, waiting.

"Lily, please, is there a place where I may speak with you undisturbed?" asked Sev politely.

"Come," Lily replied with a serious face. She led the way up the stairs and into her room. Since she had just turned seventeen, she put a Silencing Spell on the room. If Sev needed to talk undisturbed then there would be no eavesdroppers. She also but up a barrier around the room so no one could get in. Turning around, she saw Severus looking at her. Meeting his gaze, Lily was quiet. Silence filled the room as the two teenagers just stood there for a moment, neither making any move toward or against the other.

"God, damn this," muttered Severus as he took two steps towards Lily and enveloped her in his arms. Tears leaked from the boy's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I don't know what I was thinking," he sobbed.

Lily wrapped her arms around him. "Sev, I forgive you, but please don't doubt my love for you. James is rude, cruel, and unmannered. He doesn't think about others, only himself. I love you, Severus. You and you alone."

"Thank you, Lily," was all Snape said.

"For what?"

"Everything, nothing, I don't know! I'm so confused."

Lily leaned up and kissed Sev's warm lips. To her surprise, he kissed her back without a second thought. His warm tongue slid into her mouth.

Out of nowhere, Sev pushed away. "We can't do this. Not when you're still with James," he said panting, a look of regret and pain in his eyes.

"Sev," Lily began as she took a step closer, "I already informed James of the end. Whether he's received it or not is a different story, but I did send him the owl with the news, so technically I'm free."

"You are a life saver, Lily. Here I thought for a moment that I was kissing another guy's girl!" was all Severus said as they resumed kissing.

Sev slowly slid his hand under Lily's grey skirt. She tensed. Thinking he may have gone too far, Sev removed his hand. As soon as the contact was broken, he felt her hand gently put his hand back with a moan of "Don't stop. . ."

Lily slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Sev moaned. His little friend was stirring. He could feel his pants getting tighter as Lily gently pushed her hip into his crotch. He couldn't take this torture much longer.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	3. Chapter 3

There is nothing better than the girl of your dreams grinding against you for the first time

There is nothing better than the girl of your dreams grinding against you for the first time. Severus Snape stood in shock and pleasure as Lily Evans peeling his shirt away from his skin. The girl he thought he'd lost was now going to make love to him willingly. Sev wasn't sure that this was what Lily really wanted, but she seemed like she couldn't wait. He was beginning to get impatient as well. He could feel his manhood start to ache with need of a female's wide spread legs.

Sev groaned, both from pain and love. It was getting to be too much to handle. Lily was lying on the bed, legs open, virgin core throbbing. Sev couldn't resist. He completely stripped Lily in less than thirty seconds. He ran his hands over her left breast and she moaned. She was getting wetter as he was getting harder.

Lily lightly tugged on Severus's pants and moments later they fell, pooling at his ankles. His boxers were getting tighter now and his dick needed to be set free.

"I never expected you to be a boxer boy," said Lily seductively. Sev groaned. Lily pulled off his boxers. She slid off the bed and covered Sev's hard cock with her mouth. He groaned again. They both knew that he wasn't gonna last long. Three pumps and a hard squeeze later, Sev released into Lily's mouth. She swallowed and sucked him dry.

Sev had a sparkle in his eye. He picked Lily up, set her back on the bed and spread her legs wide. He leaned down and took one hard lick. She quietly cried out. He licked again. She moaned in ecstasy. He kept licking until she came. As he licked her clean, he realized he was, once again, extremely hard.

Without another thought, Sev plunged into Lily. There was no barrier. He looked at Lily expressionless.

"I was raped when I was ten. I never wanted to have to tell you this, but that's the reason your dad is in jail. I'm the 'muggle' girl. We didn't find out I was a witch until I was 11," she explained. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

A wave of rage roared through Severus. He would probably have known if it was anyone else who raped her. But his own father had taken the virginity of his only love. Severus hesitated. He didn't know if Lily wanted to take the risk of being broken again.

Lily sensed this hesitation. "It's all right, Sev. It was 7 years ago. I actually almost forgot to tell you. Just don't stop, please. We've come too far to turn back now."

She was right. Sev started pumping inside her. She moaned his name over and over again. They came together. Lily went over the edge screaming "Severus". Sev just groaned. Sev lay down next to her and took her in his arms. "Please, don't ignore me this year," he begged.

"Ok, 1) how could I ignore you after that and 2) only if you don't distance yourself from me like you did last year," she said. Once again, she was right. Sev had been scared to know what Lily would think of his new allegiance to the Dark Lord, so he didn't see her as much as normal.

"Fine," he said. Both of them were ready for a nap, but there was no time. Lily's dad was calling her for dinner, and inviting Sev for the meal as well. Eyes still glazed, the two threw on their clothes and hurried downstairs.


End file.
